U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,767, issued to P. Datta et al. on May 1, 1990, discloses a method for electrophotographically manufacturing a luminescent screen assembly on an interior surface of a CRT faceplate using dry-powdered, triboelectrically charged, screen structure materials deposited on a suitably prepared, electrostatically-chargeable photoreceptor. The photoreceptor comprises a photoconductive layer overlying a conductive layer, both of which are deposited, serially, as solutions, on the interior surface of the CRT panel.
The photoreceptor is electrostatically charged by electrically contacting the conductive layer while simultaneously generating a corona discharge to suitably charge the photoconductive layer. Preferably, the conductive layer is grounded while a positive corona discharge is generated from a corona charger which is moved across the photoconductive layer. The conductive layer is relatively thin, on the order of about 1 to 2 microns, and must be contacted a number of different times during screen processing. Experience has shown that repeated contacts with the thin conductive layer by the ground contact of the charging apparatus erodes the contacted portion of the conductive layer and, thus, a need exists for a more wear-resistant contact.